A. Description The purpose of the Administrative Core Unit (A) is to provide centralized fiscal management of the Program Project, as well as secretarial services necessary for the conduct of the component projects;management of the Program datasets;and recruitment of participants to study protocols. As Core Leader and Principal Investigator, Dr. Manuck will continue to have chief responsibility for the scientific and administrative direction of the Project. These responsibilities include assurance of quality control, integration of Project activities and Core Unit functions, and coordination of scientific interactions and collaborations. Dr. Manuck will continue to oversee the preparation of Progress Reports and will be responsible for the organization of regular scientific meetings of the Program Project investigators. He will schedule meetings of the Executive Committee, will arrange for biannual meeting of the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee, and in the period of proposed support, will schedule meetings and evaluations to be conducted by the External Scientific Advisory Committee in Years 17 and 19.